Ten Dollars
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #72- Mischief Managed, Girl's. Uniform. GokuTsu


**#72-Mischeif Managed **

**Happy Birthday Gokudera!! I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Before getting to class Tsuna topped by the bulletin board, checking the scores for the Soccer team's game the night before. He smiled seeing the final scores

'Home: 6, Visitor: 3'

He continued to class chirping happily the soccer scores over and over again, that was until he entered the classroom with the female student fawning over Gokudera… who wasn't there at the moment. On his way to his seat, hearing giggles and mixed words, "I hear Gokudera-san only goes out with girls who play sports." One fan-girl chirped, 'lies…'He thought quickly.

Then quickly replaced with another female exclaiming rather loudly, "I heard that he likes girls who are smart."

'Rumors…' Tsuna thought, trying hard to cover the squeals. 'They're all lies….' He sat down, and immediately lowered his head to the desk with a soft _'thump.'_

The teacher enters the classroom, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. The girls become louder and louder as Yamamoto entered, then minutes later chat of the silver haired teen spring back. "I heard that Gokudera-sama likes someone who's--"

Tsuna shot up from his position, before Yamamoto was able to greet him and Gokudera was able to approach him he yelled rather loudly, "Would you just…. Shut Up!!"

The whole class turned to face Tsuna, some muttered and other sighing, but all uttered the same name, whether in mind or under their breath. The brunette groaned loudly, and prepared to leave, before he could take a step, the object of the loud noises approached him.

"Good Morning Juu--" before he could finish, Tsuna disappeared, out the classroom door.

Gokudera was about to follow him, but the teacher glared strongly. "Gokudera! You better stay or else I'll have you immediately **expelled.**" Although the Italian teen didn't really care, Yamamoto held him back, "How would Tsuna feel if you were expelled?"

Gokudera grunted, shaking his shoulder off of the baseball all-star's grip and made way to his seat.

Tsuna returned to class after being caught and escorted by Hibari when school was let out. He pleaded to the committee director for waiting until the Soccer captain left for practice, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as you get your punishment for skipping class… or else I'll bite you to death."

The brunette's heart sunk seeing Gokudera heaving a long, heavy sigh.

"Get to it." The cloud guardian muttered harshly, smacking Tsuna hard on the back with his tonfa.

When he entered the classroom, the only one there was the teacher, Tsuna smiled woefully. 'He waited long… didn't he? I hope he isn't late for practice…'

Tsuna bowed his head lowly, as he approached the teacher, who was shooting him a deadly glare that he froze when he was in front of his desk.

"Forgive me for my sudden departure from your… "

'Torture chamber… '

"Class." The teacher nodded proudly, "Yes, Sawada. You should be sorry, but instead of making up the work, I'll put you up as ball girl." When he received no answer, he smirked.

"A--A GIRL?!" He sighed, then mentally prayed for not being assigned to the soccer team. The teacher shook his head once again, "You'll be assigned to all teams on campus." He paused taking in the gawking expression, "Luckily… there's only Baseball, Girls Tennis, and Soccer today."

Tsuna was still numb from the thought of being in a skirt… for the WHOLE campus to see. He wailed high-pitched, "Lucky?! How am I lucky for dressing in drag and walking around the whole school!! That _can't_ be right!"

Once again the teacher shook his head in disagreement then, a small platform rose from his desk. There sat Reborn, smirking deviously at the stressed brunette, "Actually… I believe the punishment is suitable for Dame-Tsuna." When the Infant laughed, he threw the uniform and the platform disappeared as Reborn spoke of him being able to change in Shamal's office.

Peeved, Tsuna stormed down the hall and entered the infirmary, slamming the door shut behind him, making all the students passed in the halls look at him in question.

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you that… I…." He sighed, hiding his upmost amusement. "Use the second bed to the right."

With that Tsuna grumbled and closed the curtain.

--

When he walked out of the school he received many positive looks from most of the student. He ran his hand down the skirt, brushing it to make sure it didn't look too… drag.

The tennis tank fit him loosely, but the skirt fit him perfectly, which stopped at the middle of his thighs. He tied his hair back into a neat pony tail and made his way to the gym.

"Fight!" Gokudera yelled in the front of the line, jogging with his teammates.

"Oh!"

"Fight!"

"Oh!"

"Figh--" Out from the corner of his eye He noticed the brunette in a girl's sports uniform, before he could even notice he crashed ungracefully over a bench.

"Captain!!" All of the team gathered around the silver haired teen, holding his head in pain.

"I'm alright, I'll go to the infirmary later, let's get to the field, now!" He barked the order, all of the team racing to get to the field.

He looked in the direction, in which he though he saw the brunette, while tying his hair into a stubbed ponytail, jogging back to the field.

--

"Thanks you, Sawada-san." The vice-captain said with out any sign of laughter or awe, unlike the soccer players from behind who were either chuckling like mad or commenting how Tsuna looked hot. He signed the board then scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I would get the Captain but…"

Tsuna waved his hands, shaking his head, quickly. "No need to worry, its fine!!" Rolling the equipment cart back to the gym, Tsuna felt the hair tie fall out. Before he could pick it up, Yamamoto spotted him, laughing. "Tsuna! That's you, woah!! You really look like a flat-chested girl!" Tsuna smiled, pushing the cart into the gym, and locking the door before closing it.

"Ah…. Thanks Yamamoto…." He paused, tying his hair back into a messy ponytail. "By the way, do you know what happened to Gokudera?" Yamamoto shrugged, "All I heard was that he fell over a bench while taking his team around the campus for laps."

Tsuna nodded, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go and change now."

Yamamoto grinned, "Make sure to wear guy's clothing!"

"I will, don't worry…" Tsuna laughed grimly. Once he waved goodbye, he turned the corner and bolted to the infirmary. Instead of slamming it shut, something in the back of his mind told him to close it quietly. With the pervert doctor not present, Tsuna shrugged and returned to the curtain he left his things in. Pushing the material aside, he could stop himself from blushing madly.

"Go-Gokudera?!" Seeing the Said teen leaning up again the bedpost shirtless, and the teen giving him a dazed glance, all Tsuna could think of doing was closing the curtain back. He ended up closing it with too much power that it shifted to the other side.

This time, Gokudera was standing facing the tomato-faced brunette, who was babbling random sounds, having no idea what else to say.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do, Juudaime." Gokudera mumbled, approaching the shorter teen, encircling his arm around Tsuna's waist. He took a couple steps behind, closing the curtain.

"Gokudera…What're yo--" Before he could finish Gokudera bent down and claimed his lips.

"You were jealous of the girls… weren't you?" Gokudera spoke, on to the brunette's peach lips, who helplessly whimpered in reply.

"You're the only girl for me." When he leaned back down for another kiss, Tsuna moved out of the way.

"Girl?" He spoke with utter dissatisfaction.

"You're the Juudaime of my dreams." Gokudera rolled off his tongue sweetly.

"Much better." He pulled down on Gokudera's shirt, claiming a kiss of his own.

* * *

**a/n: O.O ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!! -pumps fist- **

**Review, Onegai!! I worked super hard for Gokudera! (so much that I might not make to school tomorrow)**


End file.
